chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Digital Voyage Volume 1: The Virus Wars
A virus has entered the Station Square Super Terminal (or S.S.S.T.) causing all subways, and other locations to go haywire. When the NMA tried to shut it down, they found out that there was a Digital World located in the ''Cyberspace Realm in where the Virus was located. They then sent in a crew to delete the Virus. 3 Days have passed, and no return from them. Now the NMA has to put thier trust into the hands of a select few to travel to the 'Digital World 'and destroy the virus before the failsafe program that shut down all machines that the S.S.S.T. was connected to is deleted by the Virus and spreads throughout the sysems of the NMA HQ., and then the world. (NOTE THIS DOES NOT HAVE ANY TIE-INS WITH DIGIMON WHAT SO EVER) Rrrrrrules! #No God-Modding #No Sexual Crap #If you notice that a user has not edited wait for them. #Do not Drag out Chapters #Dont mess up the plot. #Have Fun and Remember the Wonders of Roleplaying! ^- ^ Characters Heroes Main Trio Junior the Hedgehog (Apallo) X the Hedgehog (Gurahk) Eva The Hedgegoose (Bluray) Team Saki Saki the Tiger (Apallo) Dokuro the Fox (Bluray) Tony the Fox (Gurahk) The Operators (Plus 2) (All controlled by MHS) Monica DeLouise the Hedgehog Alouette Haruno the Fox Natalie Alister the Cat Cheryl Valder the Bat Argent Hellsing the Wolf Neutral Villains Virus X (Apallo) ((main villain)) Volume 1 Commanders Apallo's #Femstone Grizzly #Lavaspot Batwing #Palidin Pegasis Bluray's Gurahk's Episode 1: The Digital Voyage Begins Chapter 1: Events The Chain of Events that have happened over the past 3 weeks......the Virus that has taken over the network, The National Mobian Army (NMA) going at it with the Machines it has Taken over.......well it all started back when A criminal was playing with a Computer Virus, a "trojin" Called "Chaos X" It was made out of data of Chaos 0 to create a systems break into various secure loocations, well lets just say hescrewed up....... and he sent the virus to Station Square and installed an Artifical Intelegence into it so it can live and destroy........ Lets's see how the situation....unfolds. ''Station Square: NMA HQ BASE 12:00PM The NMA Commander has requested that heroes from all over take part on this adventure to save the world from the digital threat.~ Lunas: Soo you two are the ones picked for the job? Junior: Bounty Hunter Junior of the Solar Flairs Reporting for duty! X: Maverick Hunter X, at your service! Lunas: 19 Hours ago, a volunteer sent a discress call in the Digital World, your orders are to go into the DW and find her. She will then guide you to Digital Central City where your base of Operations will be located. X: Understood. ''Digital Dive Room 15 Minuets Later'' Junior: Hey X, you up for this? I heard that you just got out of a huge battle. X: I'll be fine... Junior: Alrght. Staff: Beginning the Digital Dive!. X: let's get this over with.... -the two are now digitized and are being sent though a Digital Gate, when the two wake up, they find themselves at a pier- ''Warf Area ???? '' '' Junior: -lands on a crate- X: (walks around, cautiously) Junior: Say alert X... our informant should be here for us soon.. X: Of course....this is just so outta my own expertise.... Junior: Let's just look out for... -holds up a card- Eva the Mongoose Eva: It's Eva the /Hedge/goose sir. X: Well, that was convinient. Eva: Quite. You two ready to go? Junior: Yes, the commander said that you will lead us to our HQ. Eva: And so I shall. Come on! (begins walking) X: (follows carefully) Eva: (hums) -clicking and metalic clanking and chattering is heard from afar- Eva: Hmm....? X: (turns around, buster ready) Who's there? Eva: (turns around) Junior: -grabs his sword and readys for an attack- Let's just move. But stay alert everyone. We aren't alone... X: (nods) -suddenly spider tank looking objects pop out of the containers and boats- X: (battle ready) Eva: !!! Chaos Katana! (a katana made of energy appears in her right arm) Spider Unit: -lunges at the group- X: (fires his buster) Eva: (jumps back and goes to stand by) -as the first of the Units falls to the X Buster the others follow in and lunge at the heroes by 2s and then in 3s- Junior: -stabs and slices as more and more appear- X: (uses Boomerang Cutter) Eva: (dashes at a group of Units slices them into pieces) X: How many of these things are there?! Junior: -tosses a Dagger though some of them- I dont know, but the more we destroy the more that pop back in! X: (fires a few Storm Tornadoes) Junior: - leaps onto walls and boxes and spots a transporter- X, shoot the boats! They are sending in those tanks! X: Alright! Worth a shot! (charges up his buster, and uses a charged up Sniper Missile to destroy the boats) -the Tanks stop poping up after the boats were blown out of the water- Junior: Just as I thought.... -he said as he lands on the roof of a warehouse- -he then leaped back into the fight and onto one of the Spider Tanks- X: (ignites his X Saber and begins slashing away) Junior: COME ON SPIDEY! LETS SEE SOME GUTS -rips out a hard drive- -the tank goes haywire and crashes into a large group of them causing them to explode- X: Nice going Junior. Junior: Tell that to Signas. -whipes his hands off- X:..... Eva: (the katana disappears from her hand) Shall we keep going? Junior: Yea. -looks at the sign and finds a Map Disk and inserts it into his GPS- Eva: Great! Junior: Well. We are in Digital Central City Warf. And this area of the city is called the Port. And by the looks of things we'll be heading north. -City Map Unlocked- -Map Disk Obtained *Warf Area*- Eva: Cool! -Fade Out- ''The trio walked around the Warf until they made it do the Downtown Station. '' Eva: Seems pretty average... Station Escape X: (walking around, trying to contact Hunter base) Junior: -waits for X- Necrostorm: -in a staticy format- This - ecro-orm. X how's the -ituation Eva: (takes a seat) X: Necrostorm! I'm having trouble connecting! Necrostorm: -boosts the frequency up a bit but sounds a bit staticy- How's this then? X: Great! Necrostorm: One of ours was sent in there as well. They did give us map data though. I am transferring it to you now. -the data has been sent.- -City Areas 1 - 4 Can Now be shown on the map- X: Thanks, Necrostorm Necrostorm: Hey..... Alia misses you X. She also wanted me to ask if you could record some battle data that you can get for research. X:.....alright. I'll see what I can do. Tell her I'll be back when I can. Necro: Alright. Hunter Base Out -end transmission- X: (sighs) Junior: I hear the terminal coming..... X: Okay.... Eva: (stands up) Alright! Junior: Something feels off... Eva: Yeah. Life's like that. Junior: ....... -the terminal arrives at the station and opens its doors revealing a group of black cloaked Mobians- Eva: What the... Junior: Dont mind them come on -boards the Terminal- X: (boards as well) -The terminal closed its doors after everyone gets on and goes down the tracks reaching the outer portion of the ride- X:.... Junior:........- -rummble rummble thump- Junior: What was that?! X: Huh? -the tracks and iron bars holding them start to explode causing everything to fall- X: WHOAA!!! Eva: Hold on guys! Junior: -grabs onto a seat- X: (hanging on for dear life) -the Terminal crashes into a lower tunnel causing a small bit of wreckage- Eva: (has protected her companions using Chaos Dome) Whew! That was a close call! X: ''Too close. Junior: -sees lights come from behind them- Shit, we have to move. Let's head for the next station and then go up. Eva: Alright! (releases the Dome) Let's move out! X: (jumps out) Junior: -reads his GPS- There should be a hidden tunnel into the city though this Terminal Route Eva: Hmmm.. (looking through the rubble) Junior: you found something Ev? Eva: I think so...it might be some sort of tracking device...I'm not quite sure. X: Tracking device? Wait-- Junior:....those guys........ come on it isnt safe here. And I can tell that there could be trouble in those tunnels... but anyway. -sighs- Let's get moving -the trio ran into the tunnel hoping to make it to the HQ before being targeted.- The trio of Junior, X, and Eva were greeted with an explosive welcome from an unknown enemy. Not knowing where to go, they decided to travel though the Terminal Tunnels to try and find their Headquarters so they can have a base of operations for the battle to come. But while things are looking bleak for our three heroes, else where, another group of youths are about to get inovled into what could be a war. Chapter 2: The Virus Commanders March As stated before, there were teams sent into the Digital World but to never come out. One team being consitted of Saki the Tiger, Dokuro the Fox, and Tony the Fox. Apon entering the Digital World, as with Junior's team, they were attacked but not on a Warf, no, but in a Mountian Area near, where Junior's Team is. What is happening to them and, for that matter, why are they on the run? Omega Mountians, Trail As we meet our second trio, we see them being chased by three Digi-Mobians on Extreme Gear on a mountious area . Why are they being chased? Who are they working for? Let's find out. Saki: -running- Dammit, I thought we had lost them! Tony: (jumps down) Guess we didn't Chaser: -shoots at them from afar- Tony: WHOA! ???: -is in a tank- GET THEM! ALL ESCAPED PRISIONERS MUST BE ELIMINATED! Tony: (jumping from cover to cover to avoid capture) ???: GAAAAAAAAAAAAA -fires a charged shot at them- Dokuro: (hits it back using Excalibolg) Nice try! Tony: Nice one, Dokuro! ???: F*CK! -yells into her mic- ALL CHASERS KEEP ON THEM! DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE! Tony: Let's get moving. Saki: Right! -she looked around as they ran up to the hill- Hey, guys, I got a plan Tony: Make it a good one... Saki: KIIIYAAAAAAAAAA! - she does a roundhouse kick on some rocks causing some flat ones to roll off, she quickly jumps on one and surfs down the mountian- Tony: (runs and jumps to ride on another) Dokuro! Dokuro: Coming! (flies over to Tony) Tony: Hang on tight! Chasers: -attempting to give chase but were cought under the falling rocks- ???: -pulls up where the rockslide was and tosses her hat- DAMMIT ALL! DONT THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY MOBIANS, THE OTHER COMMANDERS WILL MAKE SURE TO FIND YOU! Dokuro: (hangs on to Tony) Thanks...that was a bit to close to be any fun. Tony: (blushes a bit) Yeah...you girls okay? Dokuro: (nods) Saki: Yea im ok...but hey, I think we should have some contacts in the City, we should head there Tony: Alright. Dokuro: (exhales) And to believe this is only the beginning... ''-30 Minuets Later, near the Residential Area of Digital City-'' Saki: Look's like we made it in one piece Tony: (sighs) Well now what? Saki: Im not sure if they are still here or not but, there's a contact that we need to meet up with. One of the first teams that got sent in here before us. Tony: Those thugs will be after us. Dokuro: And I'll be ready to put them to shame! Tony: Not so fast. If they ambush us like that again, we're not gonna last that long. As a member of A.T.O.M., I suggest try avoid suspicious activities or detection. Saki: I over heard some guards at the Region Terminal that those guys were viruses and that all viruses cant enter or exit the city if they were to come in. Tony: Even so.... Dokuro: (puts Excalibolg away) Oh alright. Saki: 0takes her skirt off to reveal some shorts and takes her jacket off to reveal a small black tank top, she then puts her shades on and fixes her hair into a cheerleader style ponytail- Alright. We need to head out. Tony: (stuttering, from what he just saw) Saki: -pats his sholder- I'm the only girl with two sets of clothes on in your life now right? -chuckles a little bit- Come on, its just down the block from here. Tony: (shakes his head) R-right! Saki: -she begins to walk near the apartments until she spots the one with the matching discription from her Intel- Shall we? -she looked back at Tony and then knocked on the door in the tune of The Song of Storms- Someone inside the building took a look outside. Apparently, they wanted to be sure that these were the people they were supposed to rendezvous with. After several seconds, the door unlocked with an audible "thud" in the locking mechanism. Saki: -walks in and looks around the house- Hello? Tony: (on alert) "Aaand you're dead." An olive green cat somehow managed to get the drop on Tony, coming out of her stealth camouflage, nudging him lightly in the back with her XSS Custom. Dokuro: What the-- "Kidding, kidding, don't kill me." Tony would notice that the safety was on the second he turned around... obviously this was a joke. Tony: Ugh, whatever. Who are you? "Right, I'm Natalie, Class SSS Stealth Recon Operator, et cetera... all you need to know is that I'm one of the people you're supposed to be meeting up with." Natalie explained. Saki: I'm Special Agent Saki from the NMA devision. Tony: Special Agent Tony the Fox of A.T.O.M. Dokuro: And I have no special title. I just like to bludgeon stuff. (she says with a smile) Saki: We were sent here about 24 Hours ago to search for your signal and ended up being put in a prision. "I told you we should've went looking for them!" Another woman called out from another room, probably Alouette. -Smack- "Ow, what'd I do?!" The last voice was obviously Monica. "A prison? Was there anyone else there besides you?" Natalie asked. Saki: My two teammates were the only ones trapped by Virus-Mobians apon arrival. There were others, possibly innocents and other teams captured. "We can't leave them there then. Their lives may be at stake." Alouette emerged from the next room, looking as if she needed to blow off some steam. Saki: Yes, but.....there are tons of gards "How big of a team do you need?!" Monica groaned. Saki: >.> The three of us devastated most of the base. But by now..they could have made more guards and rebult the walls. Maybe if we combined our forces... "Bingo, give the girl a prize." Monica said. "And, uhh. There were a couple of others we picked up while we were here. They're probably snacking right now or something." Saki: I heard that there was another team that arrived last night "Are they nearby?" Alouette asked. Saki: I retrieved my GPS which should be able to log their every move but, the signal went did about 10 hours ago. "Do you know where they were heading, then?" Natalie questioned further. Saki: Well from the looks of it, they were in the down town district. Maybe ummm heading north. Natalie brought up a holographic map of sorts. "We'll need to plan this out. We should head north and see if we can find the other team, then make an assault on the prison during the night." Saki: -gets a transsmission- Ive got a call -checks to see who it is and hands her communicator to Monica- Its your husband. Monica took the communicator. "Heeeyyyy--err, I mean, do you have some news for me?" Natalie snickered. Lunas: Nice to see that youve entered without any trouble dear. I just called to say that the situation here is getting worse and that I might have to step in myself. Monica grew somewhat concerned... she looked around at Saki's group, then at the map being displayed, and taking the recent events into account. "...There's no telling where you'll end up and what'll happen when you get there. We're going to try and clear out some areas outside of the city, maybe you should wait until then..." she suggested. "Please. I don't want to risk losing you." Lunas: Monica, I said the exact same when you first left. But......you have a point. I will send you some supplies for your task. Just...be careful "Thank you... I love you, Lunas." Monica said. Lunas: I love you too Monica. You should be revieving the supplies very soon. -hangs up- Monica handed the communicator back to Saki. "I wonder what sort of supplies they're sending us?" -just then a thud was heard outside- Tony:" That can't be good.... "That was probably the supplies, silly." Natalie said. Alouette went to look outside. Tony: Sorry...guess I'm a little on-edge... Saki: Dokuro think you could go get them for us? Dokuro: Alright! (holds Excalibolg behind her just in case) La-la-la la~ Alouette was just sort of waiting for Dokuro outside I guess. Dokuro: (opens the door and looks around at first) Tony: (stands against a wall and crosses his arms) -the package is laying on the door step- Dokuro: (picks it up and carefully sets it down) ...It's here. "Shall I do the honors?" Monica asked. Saki: -opens it and inside a Digital Gate Base, Some of Monica's weapons, some stealth armor and a note from Lunas- Dokuro: What does it say? Of all the things in there, the note is what caught Monica's eye... she takes it and reads it over, wanting to know what her husband wrote. My Darling Monica, ive written you this note on the terms of our marriage....I do not want to lose you in the heat of battle, so I included a special weapon that will allow you to use some of my abilities for a short time. Ive also included map data and some suits that can hide your bodies and your heat signatures so you will be able to conduct your mission in stealth. -on the other side of the letter, there was a folded up piece of paper with the instructions on how to opperate the equipment and such- Monica smiled... she made a silent promise that she would fight as hard as she can just to see her husband again. She took a look at the instructions, handing them to Saki after absorbing the information. "Alright, read this and pass it around, we need everyone to know how to work these suits. Oh, and Natalie, you can stop mapping stuff by hand now." Saki passed the instructions down to everyone in the room so they could have a better understanding of the suits and looked at Monica, "You really love the Commander dont you?" she said to her Monica blushed... "It's not like I'm keeping it a secret or anything..." Someone was eavesdropping... given everything that's been said however, it was probably just one of the people that the Operators mentioned picking up. Saki: Well Ma'am, -holds her weapon up- lets get it done Tony:....Someone's listening. The bat made her presence known, walking out in her usual high heels and shrugging. "I got tired of waiting, didn't know if you were just gonna take off without us or what." "...Right, that's Cheryl. She's one of the people we picked up on our way here, took up an OmegaCorp contract before she came here." Alouette explained. "Then there's Argent, who just kept boasting about wanting save the people..." Tony: Sorry if I sound too strict. It's hard to be trusting people I don't know too well, ever since I heard of QUAKE.... "We're both independents." Cheryl admitted. "...'QUAKE'?" Natalie seemed puzzled. Dokuro: I bet it's some sort of evil organization or something. (folds her legs and sits down) Tony: Terrorists that tried to blow up my school. My teacher was with them.... Dokuro: Ha! Called it! Tony:..... Saki: Awwwwww -hugs Tony- It must have been hard to share that with us Tony: (nods) It's hard for me to remember now.... "'Tried to'... I hope that means that they didn't succeed." Alouette said. "But hey, we're all friends here, right?" Argent asked, rather rhetorically. Tony: (nods) But for QUAKE.....we're still trying to figure out who they are....and what they want... "Have you considered that some people just want to watch the world burn?" Argent asked, rather non-rhetorically. Tony: (sighs) Maybe....but I just don't know... "...You'll figure it out eventually." Alouette said. Tony: Yeah, I guess. Saki: -holds Tony's hand- Hey, whatever happens out there Ive got you covered ok handsome?Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays by ApalloTH Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Gurahk's RP's Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:Apallo's Stories Category:Digital Voyage Series Category:OmegaExalted's Archives